


Unexpected

by skyblue_reverie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to <a href="http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/74497.html">Merger & Acquisition</a> (wherein Pike makes McCoy his consort).  How did McCoy end up in that room anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

_**Trek Fic: Unexpected (Pike/McCoy, PG-13)**_  
So, here's a little prequel to my last fic. There will also be a sequel. At some point. :p

 **Title:** Unexpected  
 **Author:** [](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyblue_reverie**](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom & Pairing:** Star Trek Reboot, Pike/McCoy, Mirrorverse AU  
 **Rating:** PG-13ish  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Implied dub-con/non-con between the main pairing.  
 **Word Count:** Around 1000  
 **Summary:** A prequel to [Merger & Acquisition](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/74497.html) (wherein Pike makes McCoy his consort). How did McCoy end up in that room anyway?  
 **Disclaimer:** Any resemblance to anything whatsoever (e.g. a story, the English language) is purely coincidental.  
 **A/N:** Thanks and love, as always, to my partner in insanity, [](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/profile)[**ennui_blue_lite**](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/).

Leonard frowned at the chime of his door. He wasn't expecting anyone, and in his experience things that were unexpected were usually bad. He moved toward the viewscreen that showed him the corridor outside his assigned guest room. It was poor form to install your own security measures when you were a guest, but he sure as hell prioritized his life above politeness. Anyway, everyone did it, even if most were more discreet than he was. It was a necessity. These damn Imperial festivities were used as an opportunity for assassination as often as they were used for more mundane political maneuvering.

The viewscreen showed his cousins Andrew and Yvette, waiting with obvious impatience for him to open the door. In fact, they looked nervous, judging by their twitchy hands and darting eyes. He groaned and rolled his eyes. The two were infamous for getting up to no good, and going to Leonard to bail them out. He wondered what trouble they'd managed to get into this time as he hit the button to admit them.

As soon as the door locked behind them, Yvette pulled out a phaser and pointed it at Leonard. Shit. His eyebrows rose and his heart started beating faster. Well, this was unexpected. And once again, Leonard had been vindicated in his view that unexpected equaled bad.

He was more than a little nervous, but he gave his patented scowl, and raised an eyebrow for good measure. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

There was a pause, as they each apparently waited for the other to explain. Finally, Andrew spoke up.

"The head of the Pike family wants to make you his consort. He's never taken a consort before, despite what must be hundreds of offers. Guess you caught his eye, huh?" He smirked, but at Leonard's murderous glare, the smirk faltered. "Look, it's an opportunity we can't afford to pass up, to ally our house with theirs. End this stupid war that's been going on for generations. We could be a force to be reckoned with, a clan to be feared again. We've been weak for too long."

Leonard snorted to cover his increasing dread. "More likely, we'll just become the Pike family's pawns and expendable soldiers against the other houses, you idiots. Tell me, who sanctioned this goddamn foolishness?"

"Grandmother did."

Leonard felt his heart drop like a rock. Moira McCoy was the head of the McCoy clan, and her word was law. To defy her invited a fate much worse than death. Her ability to prolong a torture victim's suffering was legendary. More than a few times, Leonard had been called on to patch somebody up so Moira could play with them for a while longer. It wasn't how he wanted to use his medical degree, but he owed Moira a debt he'd never be able to repay since she actually allowed him to go to med school in the first place. Really, he ought to just go without a fight, offer himself up as a sacrificial lamb to Christopher Pike.

He had to admit the bastard was attractive. At the banquet the prior night, he'd noticed Pike noticing him and he knew he'd flushed. Worse, by the smug eyebrow raised in his direction, Pike had seen the telltale reaction.

Pike had a reputation for being as brutal as he needed to be to get the job done, but not casually vicious. He was, however, vindictive as hell when one of his own was attacked, and Leonard had to reluctantly admire some of the creative forms of revenge that Pike had dished out. His combat prowess and his gift for strategy made him an invaluable asset to the Empire, so his safety, and that of those near to him, was as assured as anyone's ever could be.

Leonard certainly could do worse. In fact, he knew that almost everyone at this gathering would sell their mothers into slavery to be Pike's consort. He really should go willingly, if not exactly eagerly. But he wasn't ready to be bonded, and he didn't want to be anyone's consort - he'd always planned on taking his own consort when he couldn't avoid it any longer. He'd even harbored a foolish hope that maybe his could be a love match.

The reality was, though, that his wishes didn't matter. If Christopher Pike and Moira McCoy wanted this to happen, then it was damn well going to happen. Stupid to fight the inevitable. But... it wasn't in his nature to give in without a struggle, however futile. He didn't want this bonding, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be a perfect, obedient little pleasure-slave. Pike might as well learn that now.

So he gritted his teeth and folded his arms. "No."

Andrew's jaw dropped. "What do you mean, no? Moira ordered it!"

"Tough. I'm not going. And I'd like to see you try dragging me out of here right past my personal guards."

Yvette finally spoke up. "They're long gone. Pike bribed 'em."

God damn it. This was looking worse and worse for him. "Still not going with you."

Yvette shrugged. "Okay." The phaser whined, he felt a jolt of overwhelming pain shoot through every nerve ending in his body, and he unwillingly relinquished his hold on consciousness.

When he came to, he was naked on a strange bed, and a pair of steely gray-blue eyes was staring into his. He shook his head a bit to clear it.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty," Pike said, his voice low and amused. "I'll give you five minutes to recover from the phaser stun blast, and then I'm coming for you."

Apparently Pike had some kind of warped sense of honor. Given the fact that they were both naked - and he tried not to notice Pike's lean, lithe, toned body - and the door to the room was obviously locked, probably guarded, it wasn't like he had any chance of escaping. But since Pike had some sort of odd scruples about raping an unconscious man, here they were.

Leonard struggled to his feet, and took his allotted five minutes to stretch his muscles, which had locked up from the stun blast. He took a few deep breaths, trying to lower his heart rate, which was sky-high with fear or anticipation or maybe both. Then he dropped into a crouch, staring straight into the eyes of his foe.

"Catch me if you can, you son of a bitch."


End file.
